


Mended Dreams

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set five years after my ficlet <a href="http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/45663.html#cutid1">Shattered Hearts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mended Dreams

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [Home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Home)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
artistic  
**Entry tags:**|   
[one-shot](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/one-shot), [pairing: harry/severus](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20harry/severus), [rating: r](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r)  
  
  
_**Mended Dreams**_  
**Title:** Mended Dreams  
**Author:** [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/)   
**Character(s)/Pairing:** Harry/Severus, Ginny, Arthur, OC (Leo), mention of: Molly, Ron/Hermione  
**Rating:** R   
**Word Count:** ~3,300  
**Warning(s):** angst, mental illness (not Harry or Severus), mention of past rape/non-con  
**Summary:** Set five years after my ficlet [Shattered Hearts](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/45663.html#cutid1)   
**Beta:** [](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/profile)[**katiebell_0408**](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/)   
**A/N:** This is dedicated to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xdseme)[**xdseme**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xdseme) who asked for a sequel, and gave a very detailed prompt, though I didn't use all of it, but I hope you like it sweetie *hugs*. Also a big thank you to [](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/profile)[**katiebell_0408**](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/) who I'm always saying thank you to, but she really is one amazing beta and puts up with a lot from me.  
**disclaimer**: I do not own or make any money from the characters or situations belonging, in all rights, to JK Rowling.

 

"Daddy!" Leo yelled, scampering out the fire place, followed closely by his Grandpa Arthur.

Sweeping an excited Leo in his arms, Harry swung him round, making him squeal with delight. Harry had been waiting for his son and father-in-law to arrive from Grimmauld Place, where Leo lived with Ginny.

"Morning, Harry," Arthur said, smiling as he stepped out of the Floo. "Severus around?"

Harry returned Arthur's smile. Arthur had been an absolute godsend these past five years. Throughout this entire ordeal he had always treated Harry as a son, even going so far as to volunteer to bring Leo to him, allowing Harry to avoid having to see Ginny, and be constantly reminded of what her scheming had wrecked.

"He's just finishing up in the lab. Would you like a cup of tea while you wait?" Harry asked, putting Leo down.

"That would be lovely. But why don't we sit in the kitchen, its cold this morning and your kitchen is always so nice and toasty warm," Arthur said, taking Leo's hand and leading them both into the kitchen. "Plus I think Leo could do with some breakfast."

"You mean he hasn't had any yet?" Harry asked astonished.

Arthur looked rather embarrassed before answering. "It would seem my daughter has been neglectful of late. This isn't the first time I've come to pick Leo up when he hasn't been fed."

"What the hell is going on Arthur?" Harry demanded, forgetting for a moment that Leo was in the room with them.

"Daddy?" A small voice enquired.

Harry turned to see Leo looking up at him, a furrow marring his young brow. Harry smiled and picked Leo up. "It's alright, Leo, Daddy just got a little angry and he needs to have a talk with Grandpa, why don't you go find Papa," Harry told his son reassuringly.

Leo smiled, and with an, "Alright," dropped out of Harry's arms and skipped off to find Severus.

Harry and Arthur watched the little boy leave before Harry turned back to Arthur and said, "Spill."

~*~

Arthur sighed, he knew this had been coming for some time, he had done his best to protect Harry from this, but it seemed that the 'cat was out the bag,' as the Muggles would say. Taking a deep breath Arthur began. "It started about two months ago. I went to pick Leo up for his day with Molly and found the house empty with Leo sleeping in the library and Phineas' portrait standing guard. It was obvious no one else was home and so I took him straight over to the Burrow. When I eventually got hold of Ginny, she didn't even think she'd done anything wrong. Since then I've found Leo has missed several meals because Ginny has neglected to prepare anything. Each time I've Floo'd Molly and she brought something for him to eat. Harry, I just don't know what to do," Arthur finished, the worry and stress showing on his face.

"Arthur how did we miss this? We can't possibly let this go on. Leo is only five. He's way too young to be fending for himself," Harry said, worry and concern for his son showing on his face. "And I know it's not your fault Arthur," Harry said trying to reassure him. "You can't be responsible for Ginny anymore, she's an adult, she wanted custody of Leo, and at the time I thought it best. But now…" Harry shook his head, "now I don't know, I think this arrangement needs to be looked at again."

"Harry, that's not the worst of it I'm afraid," Arthur said, knowing what he was about to tell Harry would seal Ginny's fate. "Molly found bruises on Leo's back the other day, bruises that couldn't have been caused by a fall, which is what he said happened. They were clearly from someone hitting him. Now, Harry, he's perfectly fine," Arthur said holding up a hand and physically blocking the Floo as Harry made his way toward it. "Molly did all the standard diagnostic spells, and apart from some bruising there was no internal damage."

"This time." Harry finished tersely, his magic spiralling around him as his anger grew.

Arthur flushed bright red with embarrassment. "This time," he repeated, wary of Harry's magic. "There was also one other incident involving Ron and Hermione. Apparently Ginny left Leo with them on a play date with Rose and didn't pick him up for three days. Now Hermione was fine with it, and Ron was able to take some time off from the shop and stay with both the children when Molly couldn't, but when Hermione confronted Ginny about it, Ginny told her she was with you," Arthur said, looking even more nervous as Harry's magic lashed out and broke the cups on the draining board.

"What!" Harry roared, drowning out the smashing of the china. "I've not been anywhere near her in nearly two years."

Laying a calming hand on Harry's shoulder, Arthur replied, "I know. It's made Molly finally realise that there's something very seriously wrong with our daughter. She finally has accepted that you were an unwilling participant in Leo's conception."

"Well that's it, if Ginny thinks she can get away with hitting _my child_ and telling lies about me to my best friends, she has another think coming," Harry stormed. "Severus!" Harry yelled.

~*~

Severus was working quietly in his lab when Leo came barrelling in, bringing chaos in his wake. Severus grinned, so much like Harry. How this child ever came out of that woman, Severus never knew.

Leo was an exact duplicate of Harry and most likely looked like Harry would have at age five, although sadly no photos existed of Harry at that age. No photos of Harry existed from age eighteen months until Harry came to Hogwarts when he was eleven. If Severus could get his hands on the Dursleys without going to Azkaban, he would do them an injury they would never forget.

For all Ginny's influence Leo was a sunny child, into everything. He wanted to know the exact things Severus was brewing and why each ingredient was included and why other ingredients couldn't be used in its place. So like his Grandmother Lily. Severus thought both Potter Senior and Lily would be proud of how Harry had raised Leo.

And Severus couldn't help but love Leo. After all, he was a part of Harry, regardless of who his mother was, and Severus loved Harry so much. Leo even had that one tuft of hair that stood up at the back, just like Harry's, and while it had a red streak going through it, Severus fancied that it was the exact same colour as Lily's hair. It made him smile, because most people thought it was from Ginny, but Severus liked to think it was from Lily, as Leo had inherited nothing else from the red-headed harpy, it was almost like Harry had given birth, if that was at all possible.

Picking the squirming child up, Severus placed Leo in his 'special' lab chair. It was far enough away from any of the workbenches and tall enough for Leo to watch Severus work. Severus had also woven in a shielding charm in case of any unforeseen explosions.

"So what mischief are you up to today young man?" Severus asked, mock seriously.

"Nothing, Papa, Daddy's talking to Grandpa Arthur and is going to make me breakfast, then we can go play," Leo rattled off.

Severus looked at Leo seriously for a second. He didn't like the fact that, for the second time in as many weeks, Leo hadn't had breakfast before coming over. He would have to have a word with Arthur about what was going on over at Grimmauld Place.

Before he could form another thought along those lines though, Harry was calling him.

Severus placed a stasis charm over his cauldron, picked Leo up and sauntered back up the stairs to their kitchen.

Severus materialised moments later in the kitchen with a laughing Leo in tow. But his happiness was cut short when he saw the expressions Harry and Arthur were wearing. "What? Why all the long faces?" Severus asked, placing Leo in his chair at the table.

"We need to talk," Harry said very seriously, his tone making the hairs on the back of Severus' neck stand on end. Harry turned to address Arthur. "Would you mind watching Leo for a little bit, while I discuss this new development with Severus?"

"Of course, Harry," Arthur agreed readily. "I don't need to be in the office until later today anyway. So please go right ahead."

"Thank you," Harry said, dragging Severus out the kitchen to their library and placing silencing charms on the room. Clearly he thought that whatever they had to discuss was either not for Leo's ears or would result in shouting.

"Did you know Ginny wasn't feeding Leo breakfast some mornings?" Harry accused.

Severus knew Harry wasn't really angry with him, so he let the indictment pass. "I was aware it had happened once, last week or the week before, but did not know it was a recurring event," Severus answered calmly. His composed demeanour seemed to do the trick; Harry deflated and buried his head into Severus' chest.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, his breath brushing warmly against Severus's collar bone. "It's just...I can't stand the thought that Leo might have been treated like the Dursleys treated me, with no one doing anything to stop it."

Severus rubbed soothing circles into Harry's back. "I know, my heart. Now tell me what's been going on," Severus encouraged.

Harry gulped, "Arthur says this isn't the first time that Leo hasn't had breakfast. And last week Molly found some bruises on Leo's back from where someone had hit him."

"What!" Severus bellowed, making Harry jump.

Harry pulled slightly away, "It's alright, Molly did everything right and there was no internal damage, just the bruising, but it got them concerned." Harry paused looking plaintively up into Severus' eyes. Severus could see the pain written there. He nodded sedately, encouraging his lover to continue.

"And that's not all. Ginny abandoned him with Hermione and Ron for three days. And when they confronted her, she told them she was with me!" Harry finished shaking with rage again.

"What do the Weasleys think about this situation?" Severus asked, trying to maintain a voice of reason when every fibre of his being was telling him to find that harpy and wreak vengeance on her for what she's done to the people he loved.

"Arthur never believed I was with Ginny, nor Hermione or Ron, they know better. But everyone is really worried."

"I should think so," Severus replied, nodding his head. "What would you like to do?" Severus knew what he would do, but as much as he loved Leo, he was Harry's child, and Harry should be allowed to make the decision of what to do going forward.

"I think we should contact our solicitor again, the one who drew up the marriage contract, and see what he advises."

Severus pulled Harry back against his chest, his anger only slightly abated by Harry's words and quick decision. "I'm relieved Leo is fine, and I agree, we will go to the solicitor as soon as possible. If we can get an appointment today perhaps Molly wouldn't mind staying with Leo. I don't think we should hand him back until we know our position though."

Harry sighed; he didn't know what he would have done without Severus these past years. Severus was his rock, someone to cling too when things got to be too much. Nodding, Harry quietly replied "I agree. I'll go Floo him now, I want this sorted."

~*~

As it turned out their solicitor, Mr Brownley, advised Harry to keep Leo at Godric's Hollow. He would draw up a temporary custody order. He assured Harry and Severus that, with the testimonies from Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione, the temporary custody order should be granted, which would then lead to a date for a proper custody hearing.

The judge who took the petition for temporary custody granted the custody order and set a date for a hearing one month from the date of the order.

At the same time, Mr Brownley advised Harry that mistreatment of his child was certainly grounds for divorce under Wizarding law. Given that, Harry decided to seize his moment of opportunity and began divorce proceedings as well.

Mr Brownley pushed for the date for the divorce hearing to coincide with the custody proceedings, assuring Harry that having both on the same day and most likely with the same judge would likely increase his chances of gaining full custody.

As it was on the day of the hearing, Severus and Harry turned up to face the family section of the Wizengamot, only to find that Ginny had disappeared off the face of the earth. Given the seriousness of the charges against her, the Auror's were alerted as well as the Muggle police. The presiding judge granted Harry's divorce on the grounds that his "wife" had neither appeared nor filed papers to contest it. However, he would not give Harry permanent custody until Ginny could be brought before the court for a full hearing.

A week later, the Aurors found her wandering around Bethnal Green, completely disorientated and babbling about how much Harry loved her and how he was planning on killing Severus so they could be together. Given her obviously disturbed mental state, she was admitted to The Janus Thickey Ward of St Mungo's for further observation. The judge quickly granted full custody to Harry, when it later was revealed that the Healers had diagnosed her condition as Schizophrenia, a mental disorder most common in Muggles. After a great deal of testing, the Healers concluded that Ginny's mental problems had been developing for many years and were likely brought on by Voldemort's possession of her when she was eleven. Unfortunately, given the current state of medical care for such conditions in the Wizarding world, it seemed likely that Ginny would spend the rest of her days at St Mungo's, as the Muggle drugs seemed to have no effect on her mental state and it was unlikely that any Wizarding ones would be developed given the rare nature of her illness. Ginny would stay all alone in her own little world, living out the rest of her days in an imaginary life with Harry.

A month later, Harry found that his feelings towards Ginny had softened substantially. She wasn't evil, but simply another person in his life who had been destroyed by Voldemort's lust for power and immortality. Arthur and Molly tearfully reported on her progress—well mostly lack thereof—on a regular basis and Harry couldn't help but wonder what his 'little sister's' life would have been like if he had been able to get to her more quickly all those years ago. It was with great feelings of guilt and remorse that he agreed to go visit Ginny when her parents told him she had been asking for him repeatedly. He took heart from their reassurances that, despite the lack of medication, she seemed much more in her right mind of late. Harry arrived at St. Mungo's and was surprised to find his friend sitting up in bed, reading a novel.

"Oh, Harry," she said, looking up from her book, her brown eyes conveying no hint of the insanity that had enveloped her the last time they had seen one another.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other in an effort to ease his discomfort. He took a seat by her bed when invited to do so and began an uncomfortable, if normal conversation about friends, family, and even the weather.

"How's Leo," she finally asked, wringing her hands nervously as she gazed steadily past his head.

"He's doing fine now," Harry replied gently. "He seems to be getting over most of the nightmares he was having."

"About that, Harry," she said stiltingly, "I'm sorry, for everything. What I did to you and Severus and Leo, it was very wrong. I have no excuse for my behaviour, other than it didn't seem..." she trailed off awkwardly, her eyes finally glancing at his face with unmasked hope.

"I know, Gin," Harry said. "Don't worry about any of that now. Just concentrate on getting better."

"I hope you and Severus are fine," she whispered.

"Yeah, we're perfect," he assured her, "Leo too." She nodded and looked away. "It's been really nice to see you," Harry continued after an overly long pause, "but I should go now."

Harry stood to go, he was startled to find his hand held fast.

"No, you can't go," Ginny insisted, her eyes taking on a glazed look.

When Harry attempted to free himself, Ginny went into a frenzy, clawing and wailing at him as he scrambled away. "Why isn't he dead yet," she shrieked as Harry tried to shake her off. In the end, it took two orderlies to pull her off him and hold her down before a Healer could administer a calming draught.   
Harry left the room, not looking back as she wailed, "If he would only die, we could finally be together."

~*~

Six months later, Harry arranged a picnic for himself, Severus and Leo. They'd had some difficult times, but were beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Leo's nightmares had tapered off, just as Harry's visit with Ginny had set him on a series of his own. For month, Harry would awake in a sweat from a dream where one or another of his friends would turn on him in the middle of a normal conversation or event, their eyes blazing red and their voice morphing into Voldemort's high cackling tone. Severus had comforted him through the whole thing, and had even restrained from saying 'I told you so,' something which had taken a great deal of restraint on his part.

The tension had also bled down to Leo as well as he'd become very clingy with both Severus and Harry not wanting them out of his sight.

However, both Leo and Harry were much better now, and while Harry and Severus watched Leo frolic around with his new crup puppy, named Padfoot, much to Severus consternation, as Leo loved the stories Harry told him of Sirius in his Animagus form. Harry got ready to ask something that was long past due.

Pulling out his parent's wedding rings, Harry knelt in front of a very surprised Severus and asked, "Severus, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Severus looked slightly taken aback, he had hoped that they would bond at some point in the future, now that Ginny was forever out of the picture. But he'd assumed it would be further down the line, not wanting to rush Harry into anything.

Harry started to fidget, Severus' silence was unnerving and Harry quickly began rambling. "I've always thought of you as my true spouse, the ceremony I went through with Ginny was a complete farce for me, and I really only did it to protect Leo. Please say yes. Because then it will finally be as it was always meant to be. We'll be a family, a family no one can take away from us," Harry finished on a quiet sob.

Severus drew Harry into his arms, a smile spread across his face and he whispered in Harry's ear, "Yes, my Harry. I would be honoured to be your husband."

Harry drew back his head and gave Severus a watery laugh before flinging his arms around Severus neck, nearly choking him as he placed kisses all over Severus' face.

Hearing the commotion, Leo scampered back to the blanket with Padfoot hot on his heels. Boy and dog immediately joined in the fray adding both sweet and slobbery kisses to the mix. Severus pulled slightly back from Harry to let Leo into their embrace. All the while, Padfoot jumped excitedly around barking loudly as if sounding out his own joy.

Kissing Severus tenderly on the lips, Harry's final thought was 'we're a real family now'.

 

~~Fin~~


End file.
